Aakhir Kyun ?
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Why a woman is always blamed for everything which happens with her? Peep in to know more.. Plz read n review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii my friends ! I'm back with a new story. Please read this carefully.**

**Have you people ever thought that why always women are blamed for whatever happens with her. Be it rapes , sexual harrasments or domestic violence , its always women who are blamed…..WHY ? Are men not responsible?**

**I am not saying that women are always right ...But it is true that a woman is always blamed whether it be her mistake or not. I believe that sometimes its mistake from both sides…..Remember …."It takes two to make a quarrel"**

**Last but most important…..the recent statement by Abu Azmi….."Women finding physical pleasure outside marriage should be hanged"…. Whyyy? Men doesn't do that? They shouldn't be hanged…Are they free to do anything they want ? Why there is so much differences for men and women. Are women born only to do household chores?….i don't think so.**

**This statement by Abu Azmi made me think more deeply onto this topic and so here is a new story. I'm depicting my feelings through the leading ladies of CID. Let's see what they feel and will their respective love support them or not.**

**Set after "Naari Suraksha" episode aired on this Women's Day.**

Ab tk: We saw how Shreya n Purvi beated up Mohan n his brother. What happened after that…I'll tell you.

After arresting Mohan and his brother…..all left for the bureau. Shreya and Purvi were lost in their thoughts….this was noticed by Abhijeet. He asked….

Abhijeet- Shreya Purvi…..Kya hua…? Kis soch mein doobi hui ho dono ?

Shreya&Purvi(together)- Kuch nhi sir…..

They reached the bureau and as Shreya and Purvi were a bit injured …they went to Tarika for dressing.

In the Forensic Lab:

Shreya and Purvi were lost deep in their thinking. Tarika called them twice…..but they didn't listen. She shaked them….at her touch they came out of their trance.

Shreya- Ha…..ha …kya hua tarika.?

Tarika-Kahan khoi ho tum dono…? Tumhare haaath mein lagi hai Shreya….dekhne toh do…dressing krni hai.

Shreya- Ohh…okay...m sorry…..main kuch soch rhi thi.

Tarika(smiled)- Kya soch rhi thi tum Shreya?

Now….purvi spoke up .

Purvi- Tarika …ek baat puchu?

Tarika- Ha bolo purvi….kya hua? Aaj tum dono ko hua kya hai?

Purvi- Are we born just to do household work Tarika ?

Tarika was startled by such a question from purvi.

Shreya- Ha bolo na Tarika…..please.

Tarika(looking at both girls)- Ye kaisa sawal hai. Tum jaante ho aajkal ladkiyan har field mein aage badh rhi hai. We can do each n every thing a man can.

Shreya- Then why are we underestimated?

Tarika- Tum dono aaj ke case se pareshan ho kya? Kya sawal kr rhi ho?

Purvi- Ye sach hai Tarika. Us mohan ne job krne wali ladkiyon ko isliye maara qki use pasand nhi tha ki koi aurat kaam kare. Uske hisab se aurat ko sirf ghar mein rehna chahiye. (angerness was in her tone)

Shreya- Ha…..kya ab bhi society yahi maanti hai ki aurat sirf ghar chala skti hai.

Tarika- Shreya , Purvi…..wo ek maniac tha. Ab toh use faansi se koi nhi bacha skta.

Shreya- Tarika hum sach hi toh keh rahe hai. Jo aurat ko kamzor samjhe ….aise aadmi ko zinda rehne ka bhi koi haq nhi.

Tarika- Main samjhti hu Shreya…par ab waqt badal gaya hai.

Purvi- Koi waqt nhi badla tarika. Aaj bhi bahut saare aise log hai jo ladki ko bojh maante hai…unhe janam se pehle hi maar dete hai. Kya ye badlav hai.(she had tears in her eyes)

Shreya- Hum ek male-dominated society mein jeete hai lekin aaj toh har field mein ladkiyan aage badh rhi hai fir bhi unhe hi roka jaata hai. Jo kuch unke saath hota hai uske liye unhe hi doshi bataya jaata hai…aisa q tarika…q?

Tarika was silently listening to them …..She too had tears in her eyes.

Tarika- Shayad tum dono sahi ho. Samaj mein badlav aaya toh hai lekin poori tarah nhi. Uske liye hame kadam uthane padenge. We have to fight. Main jaanti hu tum dono kya kehna chahte bhi rhi hu.

Shreya- Kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai jaise kya sirf hame hi dukh aur dard sehan krna hota…..kya yahi hamari niyati hai?

Purvi(keeps her hand on her shoulder)- Ha Shreya…..main bhi yahi sochti hu. Bachpan se akele rhi hu. Aisa lagta hai jaise saara dard bs mere jholi mein daal diya hai bhagwan ne.

Shreya- Nahi purvi…aisa kuch nhi hai. Shayad bhagwan ne hume hi itni sehanshakti isliye di hai ki hum sab kuch sehan kr le. Lekin ab aawaz uthane ka waqt hai….chup baithne ka nahi.

Tarika- Shayad tum sahi ho Shreya…..lekin hum kya kar skte hai.

Shreya(Looking at Tarika and Purvi)- Hum bahut kuch kar skte hai tarika. Ab hume khud ke liye khada hona hoga. Kehte hai na apradh sehne wala apradh karne wale se bada apradhi hota hai. Hum aise hi anginat ladkiyon ke saath anyay(injustice) hone nhi de skte. Hume hi kadam uthana hoga.

Purvi- Tum sahi ho Shreya…..lekin hum karenge kya ?

Tarika- Agar hum saath hai toh hum kuch bhi kar skte hai. Bas hame thodi si mehnat krni hogi. Ladkiyon ko aware krna hoga.

Purvi- Ha tarika….you are right. Lekin pata hai mujhe na kabhi kbhi bahut dukh hota hai ki main ek aisi society mein rehti hu jahan aurat ko devi ka sammaan diya toh jaata hai lekin samjha nhi jaata. Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki hume bas use kar ke kharab saaman ki tarah hata diya jaata hai…..Aakhir kyun…? Kya hamare samaj ki yahi reet hai.

(Three of them had tears in her eyes)

Shreya- Ha purvi…..Yahan yahi toh hota aa rha hai. Jo galat hota hai ….jo apradhi hai usey bacha liya jaata hai aur jiska koi dosh nhi hai….us ladki ki zindagi bigad di jaati hai. Jab government hi corrupt ho toh samaj bhi corrupt hi hoga na.

Tarika- Ha agar ladki ko kisi ladke ne chheda toh usme bhi ladki ki galti maani jaati hai…..q ….us ladke par toh sbko vishwas hota hai…..Lekin ladki par nhi. Aadmi ye q bhul jaata hai ki usey bhi janam dene wali ek aurat hai…..jo uski maa hai….Apni maa ko hi apmaanit krta rehta hai.

Purvi(with intense anger)- Sahi kaha tarika…..aise samaj mein rehne se behtar hai mar jaana.

**(With this…..Daya , Abhijeet and Rajat entered the Forensic lab. Duo were worried for Purvi n Shreya as it had been a long time as they were in forensic lab.)**

**(NOTE: I know …Rajat sir left the show before this episode but I wanted to include him as well…..so here….he was on a mission but now he is back)**

Rajat(heard what she said)- Tumhare bina mera kya hoga ye socha hai tumne purvi?

**Purvi on seeing Rajat , ran n hugged him as tight as she could.**

**Rajat was shocked becoz she never did such a thing in the bureau. But he hugged her to sooth her. He felt as if she was crying. He wanted to ask Shreya but saw her also crying. He made purvi sit on the chair….and asked her….**

Rajat- Kya hua purvi…? Tum ro q rahi ho?

Purvi(with tears)- Kya mere kaam karne se aapko problem hoti hai ?

Rajat(was startled at this question)- Ye kaisa sawal hai purvi…..Mujhe naaz hai ki tum ek bahadur CID officer ho. Mujhe q problem hogi tumse.

Shreya asked the same question to Daya….

Daya(to the 3 ladies)- Hume q problem hogi tumhare kaam se….Hume toh tum par naaz hai ki tum CID ka hissa ho aur hamari zindagi ka bhi. Aur Shreya , purvi…..tum dono ko hua kya hai…? Ye sawal q kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet- Ha….maine car mein bhi pucha tha …..kya tab bhi yahi soch rahi thi ?

Shreya- Ha sir….hum yahi soch rahe the ki kya ek aurat sirf ghar hi chala skti hai….aur kuch nhi kar skti kya ?

Daya- Shreya…aaj toh ladkiyan har field mein Ladkon se aage hai. Ha main manta hu ki kuch log hai jo ab bhi ladkiyon ko bojh maante hai. Par hum unme se nhi hai.

Purvi- Daya sir….kaash sab aap teeno ki tarah hote. Lekin nhi hai ….ye kadvi sachchai hai ki ladki ko zyada dard sehna padta hai fir bhi aadmi nhi samajhta. Devi toh manta hai lekin uska samman nhi karta.

(Rajat was confused …so Duo explained him about the case. Now he understood and turned to purrvi)

Rajat- Sahi kaha tumne purvi. Sirf naam ke liye ladki ko devi maana jaata hai. Aur jo aisa karte hai unhe fansi hi milni chahye.

Shreya(in angry tone)-Lekin aisa nhi hua na sir. Ek ladki ki zindagi barbaad kar ke apradhi khula ghumta hai aur ladki ko ya toh ghar mein band kr diya jaata hai ya fir shaadi krva di jaati hai. Kya isse samaj mein us parivar ki izzat bani rahegi ?

Daya(put his hand on Shreya's shoulder)- Shayad samaj ke saamne tb bhi sir utha ke chalne ki himmat mil jaati hogi Shreya.

Shreya- Kaisi himmat…..beti ki izzat koi maayne nhi rkhti kya? Uske saath jo hua wo maayne nhi rkhta kya..(she had tears in her eyes)

Tarika- Sahi toh keh rahe hai hum….kya galat hai isme. Hume is sab ko rokne ke liye kuch karna hoga.

Abhijeet- Ha tarika….sahi keh rahe ho tum log. Auraton ke prati jo jurm ho rahe hai unke khilaaf hame aawaz uthani hi hogi.

Daya- Ha boss….sahi kaha…ab chup baithne ka waqt nhi hai. Jurm ke khilaaf bolne ka waqt hai.

Rajat agreed with them.

Purvi- Toh kya aap hamara saath denge is ladayi mein ?

Rajat- Ha…..hum hai tumhare saath. Zindagi bhar tumhara saath dene ka waada jo kiya hai.

Purvi smiled on this statement. Rajat was relieved to see her smile. Duo n Shreya-tarika smiled

Duo(to all the three ladies)- Ab smile bhi kar do. Hum zarur kuch karenge. Hum saath hai na aapke…sab theek hoga.

Daya- Auraton ki samaj mein jo izzat honi chahiye wo wapas dilane ki koshish karenge. Koshish karenge ki har aurat ko uska adhikaar mile wo samman mile jiski wo haqdaar hai.

Abhijeet- Ha hum apni poori koshish karenge. We promise. Hum koshish karenge tb samaj bhi koshish karega.

They all promised ….

Aur tumko chinta krne ki zarurat nhi hai. Hum hamesha tumhare saath hai….koi bbhi situation ho….we are always there for u …with u.

All the three ladies smiled widely when they promised. They were happpyy n contented.

**A/n: The feelings depicted here are actually what I think. Yess…according to me women are not treated the way they should be in some places or parts of the country. We are so modern but still its considered to be a girl's mistake if anything wrong happens to her. It shouldn't be so… this is what I think.**

**According to me this is the truth…people don't think upon it. But this is worth thinking. Take out some time and think. Women deserve equal position in society as men….don't they ?**

**Its time for us to stand up for our own life. If something wrong happens around us or with us….We have to speak for it…..its not time to stay silent. I also agree that WE HAVE TO STAND FOR OURSELVES. If we will start then the society will also start doing something for women's welfare.**

**Last but not the least….."Respect women…..Respect God" I am proud to be a girl...becoz i believe...**

**"Women makes the world" **

**Even God has to come on this earth to feel a mother's love. So...respect your mothers , sisters and wives and your love.**

**I am seeking forgiveness in advance if this hurts someone's feelings or heart. Its purly my feelings. Please forgive me.**

**Did you like it? Good or bad ….all reviews are welcome.**

**Thanks a lot for reading. Keep reviewing**

**Bye bye…!**


	2. Kyun hota hai Aisa ?

**A/n : Thanks a lot for reading and appreciating my thoughts. I was really overwhelmed with all the positive responses. I agree with all of you on your views. These questions were in my mind from a long time but then I thought there's nothing best as FF to share my feelings…and yes I was quite right. I now feel to share some more of my feelings with you all.**

**Ritesh7 – Heyy…..i seeked forgiveness in advance. I didn't say that all men are wrong. Its just what I think , saw and felt. I know duniya mein abhi bhi insaniyat hai aur agar wo sab mein ho toh duniya ki surat hi badal I'm glad to know that ur always helpful to ladies n children and also that ur the one among duo and Rajat, I wish all men think like you do. Ur review told me how hurt you are. I'm really verryyy sorrryy. Remember this…."Taali kabhi bhi ek haath se nhi bajti". Women are also wrong sometimes. With this review of yours….i truly respect you for your help towards women and children welfare. Keep doing your part…Wish we could change the world. Thanks.**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush , Kia , abhisrk-ian, shubhi , zoomra, akshu, originals143, adk, dayashree and the guests- I agree with each and every thought of you people. I wish if what we think could become a reality…..but we need to work for it. We have to stand for our own selves. Waise bhi insaan kehta kuch hai aur karta kuch hai. Women is a part of the "Eternal Power"…..she can do what she wants. We'll try our best.**

**Adk- U know what…..its a common statement…."Ladka hai…bacha hai …galti ho jaati hai." Wahin agar ladki ne kuch kiya toh wo galat hai…they give her a tag of characterless. Why such indifference. …..seriously…..society needs to change its mentality and thinking. And thanks for sharing the case.**

**Really…women now need to take a stand for themselves for their rights and honour. It takes one to start a journey and people will join you. I think ….a woman has to start her journey on her own …a journey to achieve her own rights. I don't understand that why people don't stand for others whether it be a woman or someone else. It feels disgusting when I see that a woman misbehaves with a woman.….how can another woman harm her or abuse her. And then they claim that they can understand each other very well.**

**What I depicted in the last chapter and what I'll depict now…..is a bitter truth of our society. Again I will say that its never a one-sided mistake…sometimes its mistakes from both the sides…..from both men and women. But I'll depict the things which are true…..which I feel are wrong. I didn't mean to hurt anyone out here.**

**Now , I'll talk about some more things related to women. You all must have heard the so-called Godman Asaram's statement over Nirbhaya case…..He said "Unko bhai bol deti, toh wo kuch nhi karte" I was shocked on such a statement by him….what did he mean by this…..well we can't say anything about a man….who pursues a sex racket in name of his ashram and schools.**

**The story will continue where I ended it.**

**Next Morning in the bureau:**

ACP sir has given leaves to Shreya n Purvi as they were hurt the day before. Daya and abhijeet were discussing a case and Rajat was also checking a file but was lost in some other world. Vineet saw him thinking…..so he went to him.

Vineet- Rajat sir…..!

Rajat didn't listen to him. He called him 2 or 3 times more…..but he didn't listen. He put his hand on his shoulder…..and called him.

Vineet- Rajat sir…..kya soch rahe hai aap….?

Rajat(came out of his thoughts)- Ha….vineet bolo….kya hua.?

Vineet- Sir….wo last case file update ho gayi hai. Aap check kar lijiye.

Rajat-Ok….vineet…yahan rakh do. Main dekh lunga.

Vineet kept the file on the table. And again turned towards him…

Vineet-Sir ….kya baat hai aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai. Koi problem hai kya?

Rajat- Nahi vineet….wo bs aise hi kuch soch raha tha.(he was thinking over what all happened the day before…..what Shreya and purvi said)

Vineet(smiled)- Okay sir….lekin koi problem ho toh bataiega na sir. Kya pata main aapki madad kar saku.

Rajat(smiled lightly)- Ha zarur vineet.

Vineet turned towards his desk…Something striked Rajat's mind. He called Vineet.

Rajat- Arey vineet …..ek baat suno.

Vineet – Yes sir….kahiye.

Rajat- Vineet….kya kal tumne purvi se baat kit hi?

Vineet- Nahi toh sir…..wo kal case ke baad Shreya aur Purvi ke paas gayi thi n Daya sir ne kaha tha ki wo unhe drop karenge toh main chala gaya tha. Uske baad koi baat nhi hui.(Vineet n Purvi are good friends here)

Rajat- Ha vineet…khair kal raat ko toh main bhi aa gaya tha. Okay…tum jao.

Now duo were diverted towards them. Vineet went over to his desk.

Daya saw Rajat lost in deep thinking. He went towards him and pur his hand on his shoulder.

Daya- Rajat …Purvi ki baatein soch rahe ho ?

Rajat- Ha sir…..shreya aur purvi sahi hi toh keh rahe the. Lekin hum kuch kar nhi pa rahe iska mujhe dukh hai. Kaash sir ….hum samaj ki soch badal paate.

Daya- Uske liye pehle hame khud ki soch badalni hogi rajat. Hame ye samajhna hoga ki ladki kisi bhi maayne mein ladkon se kam nhi hai. Kaash ye baat sab samajh paate.

Now Abhijeet joined them….

Abhijeet- Hum pehal karenge Rajat….kisi ko toh krni hii hogi na toh hum q nhi.

Rajat- Ha sir hum toh karenge hi par kaash hamari society samajh paati ye sab kuch. Agar ladka kuch kare toh usey chupa diya jaata hai aur agar ladki kare toh usey kosa jaata hai...aakhir aisa hota hi q hai. Q log apni soch nhi badalna chahte.

Daya- Tumne theek kaha rajat…logon ko apni soch badalni hogi. Lekin ab bhi kuch log hai aise jo ye sb samajhna nhi chahte. Aur jo samajhte hai wo kuch karte nahi. Aur hume kuch krna hoga.

Abhijeet- Ha sahi kaha daya aur hum apni poori koshish karenge.

On the other hand at Purvi's home…..

She was thinking all that happened the day before. She had tears in her eyes. She again wanted someone to share her pain. She called Shreya…..

Shreya- Ha purvi bol.

Purvi- Shreya….tu mere ghar aa skti hai kya?

Shreya(sensed that she is crying)- Kya hua purvi…? Tu pareshan hai ?

Purvi- Ha Shreya….please aa ja…..mujhe tujhse kuch baat krni hai please.

Shreya(she knew what purvi wanted to talk about)- Okay thodi derr mein aati hu.

Purvi-Okay….jldi aana.

And they hung up.

**Shreya's POV-** Main jaanti hu Purvi tu kya soch rhi hai. Kal ki hi baatein soch rhi hai….main bhi toh wahi kr rahi hu. Sach mein yahi soch rhi hu ki hume bhagwan ne itna sehansheel banaya hi q ki hum sb kuch sehan kr lete hai…..kuch kehte hi nahi. Lekin ab hame khud ke baare mein bhi sochna padega. Lekin hum akele nhi hai is ladayi mein. Daya aur Rajat sir hai na hamare saath. Aur unhone vaada kiya hai na toh nibhayenge zarur. Tum dekhna wo hamesha hamara saath denge.

She got ready and left for Purvi's home. At the same time she received a call from Daya. A smile crept on her lips.

Shreya- Ha sir boliye.

Daya(smiled)- Kaisi ho tum Shreya?

Shreya- Main theek hu sir. And thank you mera saath dene ke liye.

Daya- Thank you kyun Shreya. Tumhari soch sahi hai. Aur main hamesha tumhare saath hu.

Shreya(smiled)- Jaanti hu sir. Aur khud se zyada vishwas hai mujhe aap pe. Jaanti hu aap wo kbhi nhi todenge.

Daya – I promise Shreya. Tum aaram karo….main rkhta hu.

And they hung up.

Shreya moved towards Purvi's home. After 20 minutes…..she reached.

As she entered her house…..Purvi came and hugged her and started crying. Shreya got worried. She made her sit on the sofa…..

Shreya- Kya hua Purvi…aur tu ro q rahi hai ?

Purvi(still cryng)- Kuch nhi…bs I felt like crying.

Shreya understood and let her cry….even she had tears in her eyes.

At the same time in the bureau….Rajat felt somewhat uneasy. He was feeling as someone very close to him was in pain. Abhijeet noticed it…..he went to him.

Abhijeet- Arey rajat kya hua ?

Rajat- Kuch nhi sir…..bs yuhi kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai. Aisa lag rha hai jaise kisi ko meri zarurat hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Is waqt sabse zyada Purvi ko tumhari zarurat hai rajat. Kal usey dekha tha na tumne…kitni pareshan thi wo.

Rajat- Sir…..uski pareshani ne hi mujhe pareshan kr diya hai. Kya karu kuch samajh nhi aa raha.

Daya, who was busy with a file….came near him.

Daya- Rajat, sbse pehle usey ye vishwas dilao ki tum hamesha uske saath ho. Aur Shreya-purvi ki soch galat nhi hai….ye hum sab maante hai na. toh bs usi ke liye hame thoda kaam krna hoga.

Abhijeet- Ha daya theek keh raha hai. Ab tum jao purvi ke paas. Waise bhi aaj koi case nhi hai.

With this Rajat left.

At Purvi's home- After sometime….purvi stopped crying and left Shreya.

Purvi- I'm sorry Shreya….tu aayi n maine kuch pucha bhi nhi tujhe.

Shreya(smiled)- Koi baat nhi purvi…..main jaanti hu tu kya soch rhi hai. Infact kal raat main bhi yahi soch rhi thi. Acha ye bata tu soch kya rahi thi?

Purvi- Shreya…..aisa q hota hai ki ladki ke saath kuch bhi galat ho usme bhi ladki ka hi dosh bata diya jaata hai. Aisa q ?

Shreya- Yahi main soch rhi hu yaar…log toh aise hai ki 5 saal ki bachi tk ko nhi chhoda. Us bachchi ki kya galti thi….jo kuch uske saath hua.

(Here I'll discus a bit of Nirbhaya case thru Shreya n Purvi)

Purvi- Aur shreya…..logon ki soch dekho….Sab kuch ladki ki galti ho jaati hai. Koi ye kehta hai ki usko bhai bana leti toh kuch nhi hota. Aajkal toh kisi ka bhi bharosa nhi. Ek pita bhi apni beti ko paise ke liye bech deta hai.(It happens still….have seen some cases)

Shreya(she had tears in her eyes.)- Ha purvi sach mein. Aajkal rishton se zyada paison ki value hai. Ek ladki toh 2 -2 gharon ko jodti hai. Ek jo uska apna ghar hota hai aur ek wo jisse wo anjaan hoti hai. Do parivaron ko jodti hai ladki. Lekin fir bhi uske saath bura vyavhar(behaviour) q kiya jaata hai.

Purvi- Theek kaha tumne Shreya. Waise bhi logon ko sirf baatein banana aata hai. Kuch bhi hoga toh sab pehle ladki pe hi ungli uthayenge ki zarur isne kuch kiya hoga. Aur kya doshi ko bachakar uski izzat samaj mein bani rahegi…..uske parivar ki izzat bani rahegi. Jis par beeti hai usse koi kuch puchta hi nhi.

Both the girls had tears in their eyes.

Shreya- Purvi…duniya mein pata nhi kaise kaise log hai. Kuch achche …kuch bure. Lekin shayad hume bure log ya buri cheezein hi dekhne ko mili hai aajtak. Jo abhi ho raha hai…wo sab sunna hi hamare liye mushkil hai toh jiske saath hota hoga usey kaisa lagta hoga.

Purvi(holding her hand)- Ha yaar….sach mein. Main aisa kuch padhti hu ya dekhti bhi hu toh sihar jaati hu.

Shreya- Aaj bhi hamare desh mein aise log hai purvi jo ladki ko bojh maante hai. Ladki ki shaadi usse double age ke aadmi se krva di jaati hai. Kisi ko ladki ki zindagi ki fikar hi nhi hai. Paise ke liye insaan kuch bhi kar skta hai. Ye soch ke hi gussa aata hai mujhe.

Purvi- Ha Shreya…..pata nhi logon ko aisa kar ke kya milta hai? Kya khushi milti hai usey ye sab karke. Ek pita paise ke liye apni beti ko kaise bech skta hai. Yahan tak ki koi apni maa ko bhi maar skta hai…..sirf paise ke liye ya Khud ke liye. Aur zimmedaar bana diya jaata hai us ladki ko….huhh.(anger was clear in her voice)

Shreya- Ha purvi…yahan tak ki gyaan dene wale teachers bhi aisa kuch kar dete hai….sirf apne swarth ke liye. (I saw a case wherein a male teacher sexually harassed a girl) Unse hum kabhi aisa expect nhi karte na…..Pata nhi logon ko isme kya khushi milti hai…..kya milta hai kisi ki zindagi barbaad kar ke.

Both were having tears in their eyes. There was a silence for 10 minutes. Suddenly, Shreya's Phone rang…It was from Daya. She cleared her tears and composed herself and picked up.

Shreya- Ji sir…kahiye.

Daya(worried)- Kahan ho tum Shreya. Tumhe aaram karne ke liye chutti di thin a sir ne.?

Shreya- Sir….main purvi ke saath hu.

Daya(understood what was going on)- Oh…okay….tum dono theek toh ho na?

Shreya- Ha sir….hum bilkul theek hai.

(Meanwhile , Rajat reaches Purvi's house. Purvi moves to open the door.)

Daya- Ok theek hai. Apna dhyan rakhna aur purvi ka bhi.

Shreya- Ji sir. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Shreya disconnected the call and turned to ask Purvi that who's on door.

Here Purvi opens the door and finds Rajat and she immediately hugs him. Rajat understands that something is wrong. Shreya smiled at them.

Rajat- Purvi…..tumhe rulane ke liye nhi aaya hu. Kya hua bolo?

Purvi (seperates and says)- I'm sorry…..aap andar aayie na.

Rajat enters inside and saw Shreya.

Rajat-Arey Shreya tum yahan?

Shreya- Ha sir…..purvi ne bulaya tha.

Rajat(looking at both of them)- Ohh…matlab ab bhi wahi baatein ho rhi hai….haan?

Purvi- Ha sir…..hum kya kare….wo sb bhul hi nhi pa rahe hum.

Shreya- Sir….aap hi bataiye…..Kya ladki ki zindagi ke koi maayne nhi hai ? Kya humara janam sirf dukh aur dard jhelne ke liye hi hua hai?

Rajat was silent this time. He had no answer.

Purvi- Boliye na sir…Kuch toh kahiye.

Rajat(took a sigh)- Main samajh skta hu ki tum dono kya soch rahi ho. Mujhe bhi ye sab bahut bura lagta hai. Lekin hum kuch kar nhi pa rahe hai.

Purvi- Toh kuch kijiye na sir. Kya ladki ko uske adhikaar nhi milne chahiye. Aaj toh ladkiyan ladkon ke kandhe se kandha mila ke chal rhi hai fir bhi har cheez ke liye unhe hi doshi bana diya jaata hai. Aisa kyun sir…..kyun?

Shreya- Ha sir…..aaj bhi kai aise villages hai jahan ladki ko janam lene se pehle maar diya jaata hai. Us maa par kya beetti hai …isey kisi ko koi matlab nhi hai. Agar ladki maa nhi ban skti toh usme bhi ladki ka dosh…..Ladke ka dosh kisi ko dikhta nhi hai aur agar hai toh usey chupa diya jaata hai. Ladki par kya beetti hai ye koi nai sochta hai. (though we are so modern….but still this thing happens. And I'm very sad that I live in such a society where such social evils are still alive)

Rajat was silent…..He had no answers to those questions.

This silence prevails for some time.

Purvi(to Rajat)- Kuch toh boliye na sir. Ab aap kya soch rahe hai ?

Rajat- Tumhari baton ka mere paas koi jawab nhi hai Purvi. Ha itna vishwas zarur dila skta hu tumhe ki hum isey mitane ki koshish zarur karenge. I promise.

Shreya- Sir...kya hum kuch kar payenge?

(Now Daya and Abhijeet enter)

Daya(while entering)- Koshish karenge toh sab kar lenge. Tum ho na mere saath?

Shreya(smiles)- Ha …hum hai aapke saath. Ye sab burayiaan khatam krne ka time hai ab. Aawaz uthane ka waqt hai.

Abhijeet(to Shreya and Purvi)- Hame tum dono par naaz hai. Tumhari soch achi hai….aurat ke prati ho rahe atyachar ko rokne ki. Aur ab hume ye awaaz uthani hai.

(Both girls smiled)

Shreya-Lekin sir…..kya ye samaj samjhega ye sab? Kya hum safal honge?

Daya- Hum zarur safal honge. Hume bs thodi si mehnat krni hogi.

(Now Again a knock on the door. Its Tarika this time)

Tarika- Ha Daya…thodi si mehnat. Ladkiyon ko in sab cheezon ke baare mein aware karna. Wo sb kuch samjhana ki kya action sahi hai aur kya galat. Ye hoga hamara kaam Shreya. Khud ke liye itna toh hum kar hi sakte hai.

Abhijeet- Ha …..hum bhi hai tumhari help krne ke liye.

Tarika smiled.

Purvi(looking at duo n Rajat)- Aap log hamare saath hai…..hamare liye yahi bahut hai. Bas aapke saath aur hamari mehnat se hum ye kaam bhi kar lenge.

Rajat(smiles)- Is kaam mein hum bhi apna sehyog denge. We are always with you.

All the three ladies smiled.

Shreya- Ha shayad ….humari pehal samaj mein kuch badlav la paaye.

Daya(Pressed her hand lightly)- Badlav zarur aayega Shreya. Hum koshish kar rahe hai na.

Shreya smiled and said….

Shreya- Ha aapke saath ne hi toh wo takat di hai ki hum ispar aawaz utha skte hai. Thank you.

Abhijeet- Isme thanks q Shreya…..Ye har nagrik ka kartavya hai ki wo aurat ka sammaan kare. Aurat maa hai , behan hai , Patni hai…..sab kuch. Har rishta bakhubi nibhati hai wo. Hum sirf apna kartavya nibha rahe hai.

Tarika(smiled)- Toh aap apna kartavya kabbhi bhuliyega mat.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Kabbhi nhi Tarika. Aur main jaanta hu tum mujhe kabhi bhulne bhi nhi dogi.

Tarika smiled and hugged him.

Purvi was still lost in her own thoughts. Rajat noticed and put his hand on her shoulder.

Rajat- Purvi…kya hua ? Kya sochne lagi?

Purvi- Main ye soch rhi hu ki kaash har insaan ki soch aapki jaisi hoti. Lekin afsos aisa nhi hai.

Rajat- Purvi…har insaan ek jaisa nhi hota na. Ha kuch log bahut bure hote hai jinko sirf aise kaam krne hi aate hai.

Purvi- Kaash hum Duniya badal paate..

Daya- Duniya chalane wale bhagwan hai na. Hum bs apni taraf se thodi koshish kar skte hai samaj ko sudharne ki. Aur hum wo karenge.

Abhijeet- Ha…ek ki koshish se hi aur log aage aayenge. Shayad ek din duniya Apraadh-rahit ho jaaye(crimeless). Aur ye hamari koshish zarur rang layegi.

Tarika- Ha hum saath hai toh har mushkil aasan hai.

All of them smiled.

Rajat(to Shreya and Purvi)- Ab tum dono sochna band karo. Jo galti karega usey sazaa zarur milegi. Ye humara waada hai tumse.

Daya – Abhijeet also nodded. All the three girls smiled.

Abhijeet, Daya and Rajat were relieved to see them happy.

**A/n: Heyy…again an apology in advance. What I expressed is a bitter truth as I said before. Reallly…we need to stand for ourselves. I would again like to say…**

**"Women Makes The World"**

**"Help women Help Humanity"**

**"Respect Women Respect God"**

**Jaate jaate bas yahi kahungi…..**

**"Agar Beta Vaaris hai, Toh Beti Paras hai**

**Agar Beta Vansh hai Toh Beti Ansh hai**

**Agar Beta Aan hai Toh Beti Guman hai**

**Agar Beta Sanskar hai Toh Beti Sanskriti hai**

**Agar Beta Aag hai Toh Beti Baag hai**

**Agar Beta Dawa hai Toh Beti Dua hai**

**Agar Beta Bhagya hai Toh Beti Vidhaata hai**

**Agar Beta Shabd hai Toh Beti Arth hai**

**Agar Beta Geet hai Toh Beti Sangeet hai**

**Jab itni Keemti hai Betiyan ….**

**Toh mann ko kyun khatakti hai betiyan**

**Jabki sabko pata hai**

**Beton ko bhi janam deti hai Betiyan…!"**

**Girls are more precious than boys.**

**They make 2 families One…do all their duties in one take.**

**Respect your Mothers , Sisters , Daughters ….these are the people who make you what you are**

**Becoz…."Naari hai toh ye duniya hai" I believe this**

**Again…thanks for reading.**

**Next update will be a RAJVI update. So Rajvi lovers Keep waiting.**

**Bye bye…!**


	3. Kya karu main ?

**A/n : Hii everyone….! Thank you all for telling me about your views over crimes against women. I was really happy to read all the reviews and also that you people liked this step of mine. I didn't find any stage better tha FF to share my feelings and I'm glad that you people agree with my views. Thanks a lot….!**

**NOTE: This time I'm not using any of the CID characters to express my feelings….. The only character here is ME….i'm talking out here.**

I earlier mentioned Abu Azmi's statement over Physical Pleasure and also so called GodMan Asaram's statement over Nirbhaya case…Today too…..when I think about the statements these two people gave…..i just feel like these two must be hanged to death. How could one think about a WOMAN like this. I wanna ask one question…Do men don't keep extra –marital affairs ? If Yes…then why a woman is blamed if she keeps such an affair? If women having pleasure outside marriage must be hanged then a man should also be hanged. Why is there so much indifference in our society?

There's also indifference over education for girls. Though we have become so modern but still in some parts of our country girls are not educated. Are Girls born only to do household chores, get married and give birth to babies? Is this our destiny ? Sometimes these things make me think like this….I go on thinking but I don't find answers to my questions.

I shiver when I hear that a father sold his daughter just for money… I saw a true case wherein a father marries his teenager daughter to a man double her age just for sake of money. That man used to harass her physically and mentally tooo…..How could a father do this? I shivered watching the case. I was thinking that there are people who want only money, for them relationships don't matter. Such people don't have a right to live. Such people must be hanged to death…..i think so.

We come from a country where a WOMAN is considered as DEVI…she is considered as incarnation of the divine goddess…But today I can't see this in our society. They are still not respected in the way they should be…..they are taken for crime rates against women are increasing these days but still the government is silent. Still, the culprits of Nirbhaya case are not hanged to death. What is court waiting for…do they want another case like nirbhaya to happen….According to me those culprits must've been hanged to death. And why only hanged …..they should be tortured just as they did with the poor girl. Even a 5 year old girl is affected by this lust of some people. What was the mistake of that little girl. We are girls…..Is this our mistake?

Are we girls just a toy to play with? Some people are there who still consider a woman as a toy. I don't think we are a toy to play with….we are not emotionless as a toy is. We do feel pain but the thing is that we don't speak. Its time to speak up. **Its time to tell that a WOMAN is not a toy…..she is POWER.** She can do anything if it comes on her self-respect or respect of her family.

We say that a **Life Partner** is a one such person who understands you truly…accept as what you are. But what if that life partner uses you for sake of money…just for making Business and profit. Can you people believe this.? Again I was thrilled and shocked to see such an aspect of a person whom you love. Here….this husband wanted to make money. So….he used his wife. **What he used to do is to give her some drugs in drink and those people who came for a deal with him….he would let them spend night with his own wife and in the morning he used to be beside her…I was shocked to see this case.** How can someone fell to such an extent just for sake of money. I thought that we now need to think twice before making up a relationship. This was quite shocking for me.

Here …I would like to share something….This thing happened with me some months ago…. It was around 7:00 pm in the evening. I was waiting for bus at bus stop. I noticed a boy standing on his bike beside me. After long 15 minutes …No bus came I started walking becoz my father was coming again to pick me up from half way. This boy also came up behind me….. **"Madam ….kahan jaana hai ?"** I replied kahin nhi jaana and I ignored and walked again. He again followed me….**"Arey madam...main chhod deta hu jahan aapko jaaana hai"** Maine bola **"Tumhe samajh nhi aata kya ..kahin nhi jaana mujhe. Mind your own business"** I moved forward….and then that person called his frend and he too asked me the same questions. I was like…..don't you have any sisters or mothers at your home. I felt…bs Ladki ko dekha nhi….peeche chal pade. I was really afraid after this. Aisa kyun hota hai…and isme bhi agar kuch hota hai toh galti hogi ladki ki. Its not fair.

After what all happened…..**Nirbhaya Case , the Mumbai Rape case**….one thing came into my mind…"Is a girl a source of physical satisfaction and pleasure?" Agar koi hame dekhe toh bhi kya wo un havas bhari nigahon se hi dekhta hai kya? Nirbhaya case mein us ladki ki kya galti thi….yahi ki wo apne dost ke saath thi. Ya ye ki wo raat ko ghar se bahar ghoom rhi thi? I still shiver when I think of this case…its worth thinking what would have happened to the girl and her family. We cannot understand what they have gone through.

Aisa kyun hota hai…..Why a man forgets that he's in this world becoz of a woman….A Woman plays so many roles in one single life…..**She is a Mother , a Sister , a Friend , a Lover , a Wife and a Daughter**. She plays so many roles in just one take that too beautifully….then the man should be thankful to a woman for everything she does for him.

As a Mother , She makes him responsible. As a wife, She completes his life. As a Lover, She loves him to full extent. As a Friend , Always guides him about what is wrong and what is right. As a daughter , She makes him feel proud….she makes him a parent. Can a Man play so many roles in one take….i don't think they can. If a woman is so important then why is she harassed and blamed always for everything.

Talking about recent case of Smriti Irani where it was said that she's just 12th pass , how could she manage a big responsibility such as HRD ministry. What about the people who are well educated but still they do not behave as the same. I agree education really matters but if that education leads you to corruption or makes you do wrong things ….then what's the use of that. I believe that a woman is capable to do everything. I believe that a woman, whether she is educated or not still she gives proper manners to her children and makes them a good citizen. It was not at all acceptable to be said something like this about her. Was it right to be said…you people say.

In our society, Still there are some people who kill girls even before they are born. They are found saying that a SON will lead there family. They'll get a successor. But did any of them ever thought that if there will be no girls …how'll they get their successors? I'm not only talking of villages. There are cities too or some families who want only SONS. They say the sons will keep up their prestige. Have you ever thought , that **a girl simultaneously works for prestige of 2 families…..One , to which she is a Daughter and second, to one which she is a Daughter-in-Law. Is'nt this greater than what boys do?**

I don't understand that why still such social evils are there in our society. We all need to stand up against these. I just want an answer that why all these things happen….What is the reason…..Can someone be happy after doing all such things. Kya khushi mil skti hai kisi ko.

Can any of you be happy seeing your mother , sister in unko dukh dekar aap khush reh skte ho? Agar nahi…..toh jo kuch bhi ho raha hai samaj mein hum usey rokte kyun nhi. Kya hume khud ke liye khada nhi hona chahiye? I feel really bad when I think that I live in a country or society where these social evils still prevail. And the most worst part is that the people watch the things happening but never speak a bit. Please do speak up. Its for your good and of your family. Maybe with our one step….we may change our society a bit. We need to do our part.

It's a humble request to all of you….Please if you see anything wrong happening with you or around you….Do not stay silent.. Please speak .

**To all the boys…..Please respect all ladies and girls around you. They are your mothers , teachers , wives and friends too. Kahin aisa na ho ki aap bhi yahi kehte reh jaayein….**

**O Ri Chiraiya**  
**Nanhi si chidiya**  
**Angnaa mein phir aaja re**

**O Ri Chiraiya**  
**Nanhi si chidiya**  
**Angnaa mein phir aaja re**

**Andhiyara hai ghana aur lahu se sana**  
**Kirno ke tinke ambar se chunn ke**  
**Angna mein phir aaja re**  
**Humne tujhpe hazaro sitam hain kiye**  
**Humne tujhpe jahaan bhar ke zulm kiye**  
**Humne socha nahi**  
**Tu jo ud jaayegi**  
**Ye zameen tere bin sooni reh jaayegi**  
**Kiske dum pe sajega mera angnaaa…**

**O Ri Chiraiya, meri Chiraiya**  
**Angnaa mein phir aaja re**  
**Tere pankho mein saare sitare jadu**  
**Teri chunar satrangi bunu**  
**Tere kaajal mein main kaali raina bharu**  
**Teri mehandi mein main kacchi dhoop malu**  
**Tere naino sajaa doon naya sapna**

**O Ri Chiraiya, meri Chiraiya**  
**Angnaa mein phir aaja re**

**O Ri Chiraiya**  
**Nanhi si chidiya**  
**Angnaa mein phir aaja re**  
**O Ri Chiraiya...**

**Save Girls ….Save Life.**

**A/n: Thank you to all of you for reading this. These were my feelings. Do share your feelings too. Please review.**

**Take care…..Stay secured…..Stay Blessed.!**

**Bye bye…!**


End file.
